Overalls and Cocktails
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Life, love, business, and friends. This is the everyday tales of Mineral Town's favorite tomboy, Ann. Part of the HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.

100 themes.

100 words. One person it's about.

In an effort to get into the Harvest Moon Fanfiction scene, I decided to use this challenge as a spring board.

Since I'm use to writing almost 8k+ chapters, having to write 100 words for 100 themes doesn't seem time consuming to me and since it'll be a pain in the butt to post 1 theme a day, I decided to release it in blocks. The first block is the first 10 themes.

~V4tM

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

_HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge_

Harvest 001: Service with a smile

_Hair, check! Clothes, check! Ribbon…check! Everything is good to go. What else is there…oh! Of course! The one thing that takes people years to perfect while it only took me two days. The waitress smile! Let's see, waitress smile… No, that doesn't look good. Maybe a bit wider? Too wide! Close mouth smile? Looks awkward. Open mouth smile. Oh Goddess no. Er…what to do. I can't get my waitress smile down! Calm down. You've done this before. Natural smile, natural smile…_

"Customers, Ann."

"Welcome!" I said, with the best smile I could muster.

"…what's with your face?"

_Damn it all!_

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	2. River

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

A/N: 10 chapters today. More to come later =D

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 002: Like Fish In A Barrel

_This river sure brings back memories. When I was younger I would come here with Karen and we would try to catch fish with makeshift fishing poles. Of course Greg would try to teach us the right way and we would run away from him. We don't need an adult to tell us what to do. Besides, how hard can finishing be?_

"The bait goes on the stick and we use the string to pull it in, right?" Karen asked me.

"I think so! What are you using for bait?" I asked.

"I'm using apple jam."

"I'm using raw turnips."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	3. Farm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 003: Duties

"So is no one going to take over that farm after…you know?"

"The mayor is trying to find a replacement. It's scary though. Who knew so much of the town's food actually came from that old man." My dad said to me as I sighed, walking towards the kitchen. "The mayor prepared for something like this. Don't worry about food and keep cooking with the same portions. Just because the farm is down doesn't mean we have to cut back."

"Of course, Dad. The farm may provide the town with fresh produce, but we provide hospitality and a warm bed."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	4. Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 004: Girl Talk

"You know what they say Ann, the dumber you are, the warmer you are…or something like that" Karen said to me, sipping on her drink.

"I don't think that's true, Karen."

"It would explain Cliff's condition though. I mean, you did say he was extremely warm."

"I-I told you that I forgot my umbrella. It's not like I wanted to huddle underneath his umbrella. We just happen to be going the same way and…flash floods happen you know!" I said but I just saw Karen's smug look staring me in the face.

"W-Whatever! Just finish your drink." I said, blushing.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	5. Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 005: Fluff

_They're so fluffy…those white cotton balls in the sky. Are they really light and cushiony as people say they are? Or are they actually rough and jagged? It's always been a mystery to me what they are. How can the universe create something so…beautiful? They retain water, can be any size and shape …I just want to manipulate it in my hand and see what kind of shapes I can make with it._

"ANN! For the last time stop stalking my sheep!" Barley yelled at me as I was caught following his sheep around his farm.

"S-Sorry!" I smile sheepishly.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	6. Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 006: One day

_There are only one set of bells in town and they belong to the church ran by Pastor Carter. It's always pleasant to hear these bells to since the only times they are rung is when someone is getting married. Maybe one day they'll ring for me instead of one of my friends. Maybe one day the roles will switch and I will be walking down the aisle with my one true love. _

_But until that day comes, I will stand and watch as my friends marry._

_Maybe it is time I actually get out there and take a risk. _

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 007: True Love

_There is nothing like it. The warm feeling it gives you that rest in the core of your body. The strength it gives you knowing that when it's with you, you could overcome anything. Only a few times in my life I could say I have felt like this. The feeling of being needed, cared for, and special. I don't say it often…and I only say it when the time and place is right…but when I feel it, everything comes together in a way that I could say 'yes…this is it. This is the one'._

_Goddess I love chocolate cake!_

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	8. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 008: Popsicles

"Why do you eat ice cream during winter Popuri?"

"Because it's good." She said, eating her Popsicle.

"But it doesn't make sense." I said, scratching my head. Mary, who was idly reading, looked up from her book and started to speak.

"In theory if you are cold, that means the surrounding temperature is colder than you. Eating something cold could lower your body temperature to a point where you're colder than your surroundings. So in theory, the room around you becomes warmer than you and, again in theory, will make you warm."

"…touché." I said, still skeptical.

"Want some?"

"No"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	9. Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 009: Cup of Mud

_Who likes this garbage anyways? I mean…what's so great with this grounded up drink? Hot water plus grounded up beans somehow make a drink that energizes people. Free energy, sure, but it taste awful. Like mud awful. No amount of sugar or milk can make this thing taste any better…and I've been serving it to people for how many years? Maybe I'm just being too cynical about it. I mean, they like it for a reason? Why try to stomach this stuff if it doesn't work? Maybe I should give it one more try._

…

_Pffff!_

_I'm sticking with tea…_

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	10. Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 010: Ribbon

"Your mom wanted you to have this, Ann. It's her ribbon."

"Why are you giving this to me now? Shouldn't mommy give me this?"

"Mommy….mommy went on a trip. She said she's going away for a while and she may not come back for a long time…."

"D-Daddy? Please stop crying. Did you get an owie?"

"No…it's not that kind of owie. It's an owie that a Band-Aid can't fix."

"How do you fix that owie?"

"…with time. And a lot of hugs."

"Then let me give you a lot of hug to make the owie go away!"

"…thank you."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	11. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

A/N: Good heavens! It's Saturday already? Well then, let's roll out the next ten chapters for this challenge!

-V4tM

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 011: Survival

"Goddess, move over." Cliff said as he moved me aside from dried leaves and sticks that were bundled together. "Just rubbing sticks like that won't start a fire. There's a method to the madness."

"Like you know how to start a fire."

"I was a boy scout when I was younger."

"Couldn't predict rain though." I stuck my tongue out. The storm continued to rage outside our cave. "…how long will we be stuck here?"

"Don't know…" I looked over and I saw a small kindle start to form from our makeshift campfire. "But at least we have fire."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	12. Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 012: The Future

"Who do I want to marry? Well, dad of course!"

"Pfffft! Oh Goddess Ann, my heart. You're going to give me a heart attack one day." Doug said, coughing.

"What? You should feel honored that your only daughter wants to marry you."

"Ann. You're sweet and I love you but that's just not possible."

"Oh I know it's not possible…but I hate to think about leaving you alone. Who'll take care of you if I leave? The business needs to stay in the family afterall." I smiled at him.

"Ann…I….thank you."

"…that or Cliff. He's so…mysterious…" I said, jokingly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	13. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 013: Missing You

_It's been a long time mom. I know….I do this every year but….how are you? How does the town look from up there? Or wherever you are right now? I'm good. I'm….engaged. D-Don't look at me like that! You knew that one day your precious little daughter was going to get married! He's not here right now…he's talking to the mayor to make things official. I wish you were here with us today mom. I wish that you could attend my wedding so Dad can cry on your shoulder…because I know he will. I love you mom…please watch over me._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	14. Look-Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 014: When I Grow Up

"You look just like your mother, Ann." Dad said to me, kissing my forehead. I watched him leave my room and I hopped off of my bed. I grabbed the nearest chair and pushed it to the vanity mirror on top of my desk. Once I get older, I won't need this chair. I stood on it and looked at myself and then back at the picture of my mother in her younger years. Long red braided hair, white bow, a smile that welcomed anyone that saw it. I wanted to be her.

"I want to be just like mom!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	15. Apple

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 015: Minor Annoyance

"I hate apples…" I muttered as Karen and I sat outside for lunch.

"But you love apple pie." Karen said, finishing up her lunch.

"Yeah."

"And apple juice."

"Yup."

"And apple jam."

"I know."

"…ok, so why do you hate apples?" Karen asked. Soon, a whiff of apples and cinnamon filled the air. We looked over to see Elli, making her way back to the clinic. Following behind her, like a dog following its master, was Jack. I could see Karen smirk at me off the corner of my eye.

"….I just do." I muttered, averting my attention somewhere else.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	16. Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 016: Life in Words

They say that life is a blessing….that watching something being born is an experience that cannot be captured by words. By seeing life born, either from a stagnant seed sprouting into a beautiful flower or watching a tree grow from the smallest acorn, life is indeed something to marvel. And while nothing lives forever, new life is always born. To those people who say that life cannot be fathom words for what life is, allow me help you out…

"I see the calf's head…" Barley said to me.

"OH GODDESS! WHY ALL THE FLUIDS?" I yelled out.

…life is gross.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	17. Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 017: Confrontation

"Nice night."

"Yeah…" I responded.

"…look Ann.-"

"Oh shoot! Look at the time! I gotta get back -"

"Please hear me out!" The boy said as I fell this hand catch me wrist. I felt my cheek burn red as he spun me around. Even with the darkness of night hiding my face, the shame and the embarrassment that I was feeling would show. Over and over I practiced this scenario in my head but never would I thought I would be living this dream.

"Ann…"

"…yeah?"

"It was you who poured chili powder in my soup."

"Please forgive me!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	18. Children

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 018: Cannibal

"…do you sometimes think that you're eating children?"

"Karen, please. Not like this. Not over breakfast. Especially over eggs."

"I mean, what if an egg was fertilized and it wandered its way to the other unfertilized eggs. It was accidentally picked up by say…a cheery pink-haired girl. And let's say that shipment somehow got to the Inn, where it was used for cooking purposes."

"Why are you saying all this?"

"No reason…" Karen said as she continued to eat. "….so I saw Popuri today. She seems worried."

"That's it! I'm going to my room and cry the entire day. Thanks!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	19. Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 019: My Sunshine

_I was once told that I was like a sun…a shinning beacon of hope in days where there was no hope to be found. My smile, my personality, my presence…it was a welcoming sight to them. They even went as far and said they found themselves, orbiting around me. I suppose that's what made me a good waitress and bartender. My happy-go-lucky attitude along with me welcoming smile were the things people looked up to. Those were the days…_

"How's morning sickness Ann?" Karen smiled at me.

"Go to hell Karen…" I said bitterly, still feeling the effects pregnancy this morning.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	20. Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 020: Anticipation

_One more day….on more day and it'll be the first day of summer! Finally! Summer is here and it's not going to let up! Hot days, fun in the sun, Popsicles, ice cold sodas, warm waters! Going to the beach tomorrow will be so great! Not to mention that the swimming festival is going to be interesting with Jack entering. I hope he can swim…can't be as bad as Karen's dad. Nothing will get in my way tomorrow!_

-Tomorrow-

"That's some fierce winds out there. Looks like a typhoon."

"Damn you nature!" I yelled in my bikini and inner tube.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	21. Harvest Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: It's Saturday! Which means 10 more chapters for all! *party popper* I swear this is the only time I get to do this. On another note, I started writing a serious fanfic for harvest moon title The Will Of the Goddess. Check it out when you get the chance. I greatly appreciate it.

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 021: Will it Cook?

"No! You can't put that in the pot! Hey! Don't you try to sneak that in there too! For the last time no! We don't need some herb you found on the mountain! My Goddess Ann, if I wasn't such a nice guy I would just allow everyone to throw what they want in this pot."

"Isn't that the point, dad?"

"Hey! I thought I told you…" My dad said as he chased away Stu from the pot again. I looked at the bland contents and looked around before putting my ingredient into the pot.

_Hope everyone here likes chocolate!_

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	22. Afraid

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 022: Phobia

"Any fears or phobias?" The Doctor asked as I sat in the examination room.

_Oh shoot! Ok…uhhh let's not look like I'm a wimp now. Let's see. Let's collect my thoughts. I'm scared of spiders, bugs, parasites, viruses, dismemberment, bears, getting lost, starving, dying of thirst, anacondas, all snakes for that matter, getting attacked by birds, drawing, suffocating, being alone, that stupid Ring girl, the bogyman, the zodiac killer, ….shoot. How much time has passed? Oh man he's still staring at me expecting answer. How long have I been zoning out like that? Damn…just give him something!_

"Sinkholes!"

"Sinkholes…?"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	23. Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 023: Persistence

"You know what I hate? Persistent guys!"

"Why?" Karen asked me as I finished up my shift.

"Same guy comes in, give me a present, tries to ask me out, and I say no. And the cycle continues. It's day in, day out, day in, day out! I mean, persistence can only get you so much but this guy… "I heard the Inn door close and saw Jack standing there with a blue vase with a flower in it in his hands.

"Yeah…I hate Jack too."

"I wasn't talking about Jack!" I yelled, running out the Inn to catch him.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	24. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 024: Morning After

Karen and I just hover over what we were looking at. It wasn't pretty picture. On the ground on the cold hard wood floor was Ell. Her hair was a mess, her dress and apon covered in some kind of unidentifiable fluid, beer bottles all around her, and to top it all off, there was not only one but two half naked guys balled up against her. Karen and I can only marvel at how far the 'nurse' has fallen.

"This is the beginning of something wonderful. The birth of a juicy rumor...and it ain't pretty."

Karen took a picture.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	25. Farmer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 025: The New Guy

_I wasn't sure how I felt about the new farmer, Jack. He look scrawny, and he didn't look like someone with much farming experience. Was this man really the guy that was going to support the town? Can we really trust this guy to follow through? As much as it displeases me, I knew I had to place my trust in him. The town AND the Inn depends on his success. But somehow...I feel like we can trust him to succeed._

"You confuse me." I said to him bluntly.

"I just want to know where the Supermarket is!" Jack cried.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	26. Food

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 026: Secrets

"It's a miracle that you're not fat, Ann." Karen said with a smile.

"The least you can do is laugh so I know you're not being serious about that comment." I said as I served her steak with sautéed mushrooms.

"How do eat so well that you can still keep that figure. I mean, where does all of that weight go?

"I don't know…my breast?"

"Please…your B cups are good, at best." She said as I felt really embarrassed. I leaned into her ear and whispered my actually cup size. "….bring me 3 more orders! And milk! Glasses of milk!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	27. Blushing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 027: Uncomfortable

"Thanks Ann. You're a life saver." I heard Jack say to me as I put away my pocket sewing kit.

"It's no problem." I said.

"No seriously….thank you." He said to me, his hand cupping over mine. I felt strange. My face was getting really warm…uncomfortably warm. Why was I feeling like this? We've touched before, but why am I getting all embarrassed and flustered now?

"Elli would never have talked to me if that hole was there. Thank Ann. You're a real bro." Suddenly, the embarrassment went away. I felt a lot better…if not a little bit pissed off.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	28. Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 028: Soup for the Soul

"Here you go, sweetheart." Dad said as he handed me chicken soup in bed.

"No dad. Let me work. I can do it I-" I begged but then started to cough once more.

"Shh…it's ok dear. I Have things covered. A friend of yours decided to for you. She even made you that soup. Call if you need anything." Dad said as he got up and headed out.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You know…Karen." He said with a smile before closing the door. I pushed the soup away, feeling that consumption of that soup might make me feel worse.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	29. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 029: Consolation Prize

_I can't be mad. I gave him my blessing afterall. 'Go be with her!' Goddess I'm dumb. Why do I have to realize these feelings now? Stupid Ann…it was your only chance and what did you do? You handed him over to Elli. But…it has always been Elli. Always. I told him that I would support him…I guess this is how I'm doing it. They're probably up there on Mother Hill. He's probably confessing to her now, just like he planned. She's probably overjoyed and they're hugging each other, maybe even kissing…_

…_at least the fireworks are beautiful this year._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	30. Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 030: Acorns

"You think we'll be friends forever?" I asked Karen as we both sat in our favorite tree high above the ground.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll be friends forever!"

"But you're married now and we can't do things like this forever."

"I know…but because of that that we must do it more so we have no regrets later." Karen said, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah…you're right. Let's continue doing this."

"Totally." She said as she took the acorn in her hand and kept throwing them at the very confused Rick below.

"Where's that coming from?!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	31. Harvest Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: HO HO HO! It's Saturday! Meaning ten more chapters! Ten more chapters for Gryffindor!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 031: Pulling It Off

"You look sexy in that Ann." Karen smirked as I stared at her with deadpan eyes. She knew I hate wearing this Goddess outfit.!

"Quiet Karen. Just because you can pull it off, doesn't mean that I could." I said as we both at each other in my full body mirror.

"Nonsense! You can pull it off as well! Here!"

"What are you-!"

"Just undo this ponytail and-!"

"Stop! Get off me!"

"Ann., your dad is wondering-" Jack said as he saw a provocative position that Karen and I were in. He said nothing, turned around, and left.

"Jack! No!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	32. Books

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 032: My Memoirs

_I don't know why, but it scares me how many books our library has. Don't get me wrong, I don't oppose reading. But for a small town like ours, does our two need this many books? Not to mention that our librarian, Mary, doesn't seem to do much here…not that anyone comes here. Maybe she's just wrapped up in her own fairy tale, hoping that one day her price charming will come by. Maybe I will write a book one day…write my memoir so that future generations can learn about the great Ann and her adventures._

_Or maybe a scrapbook…_

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	33. Necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 033: Attention

"Ann!" Karen greeted as she hovered over me. I was laying on my beach towel, getting some rays in.

"Karen." I said, looking down a bit. "Karen's rack."

"Check it! A mood necklace!" Karen said, posing in her swimsuit while wearing said necklace around her neck. I looked up at her, then at her heart-shaped necklace then back at the sea.

"Cool." I said.

"I'll get Kai's attention this time! Where is he?"

"Womanizer? He's over there with Popuri. I think they're getting some ice cream together."

"T-That pink haired-"

"Ooooh, it's turning green." I said, clearly amused by this.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	34. Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 034: Peace

_It's the only place where I can be calm, where I can relax. I'm constantly on the move, catering to everyone around me. It's nice to have a place all to myself that I can let myself go and melt into the relaxation that I desperately seek each day. Being a waitress is great, but sometimes I just need some 'me' time. This is the place where I can do it. A place that I only found recently. I know that as long as I have this place, then I can get through the day._

_And it's in his arms._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	35. So What?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 035: Drunken Rants

My break was over so I started to head back to the bar to serve drinks when Karen approached me, crying crocodile tears. Karen always started one of her drunken rants around this time at night, but I would always lend an ear to her, no matter boring or outrageous her rant is.

"Jack doesn't like me!"

"So what?"

"That means he likes someone else!"

"…so what?" I asked, pouring two drinks.

"It might be Elli!" I instantly felt both glasses slip from my hands. I was able to catch before they hit the ground.

"Ok. You have my attention."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	36. Marathon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 036: Dance, Dance

"Look at those idiots go…." Karen said to me as we sat outside in the town square. Music was playing and there was even a dance floor. In the middle stood four people, two of them being Jack and Cliff.

"New festival they said. Dancing marathon they said. Money prizes they said. They're going to dance themselves into a coma." I said, not impressed with the new festival idea.

"Shame there dancing degraded so much. Now they're all just hobbling in place." Karen said to me.

"Speak for yourself." I pointed at Popuri, still dancing with loads of energy left.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	37. Quietude

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 037: Morning Walk

There's always a calmness in the morning that I use to revitalize myself to get ready for the day. I would walk to the waterfall every morning to just take in nature, and re-acquaint myself to the beauty and harmony that it can provide. After an hour of peaceful serenity, I start my day feeling ready.

"I NEED THREE PLATES OF SPAGGETTI AND FOUR LOAVES OF GARLIC BREAD!"

"ANN! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT MARY AND GRAY! IT'S HOT STUFF!"

"LONG ISLAND! THREE OF THEM! CHOP CHOP! LET'S GO ANN!"

"AAAANNNNNN! HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

…I want to go back…

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	38. Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 038: Loaded Gift

"I just thought it complements you." Jack said as he rushed off. I looked at the small white flower he gave me. I began to wrestle with what this little flower could mean.

_It complements me? What the hell does that mean? It suits me? Does he think I'm some kind of weak delicate flower? Maybe it's a jab that I'm white! Or that my red hair contrast with my skin! Damn that Jack, I never knew he was such a jerk. I mean, to go this far. I thought we were bros! Er…maybe not bros…_

…_it smells nice, though._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	39. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 039: Matches

"You have until this match burns out." I warned Jack as we sat in the moon-lit Inn. A typhoon knocked out the power and my dad went to go investigate. Jack was already here when it happened. I struck a match, we saw it catch fire, and we started to kiss.

His soft lips pursed over mine, his hands wrapping around the my waist, the smell of shampoo and earth filled the air as we embraced each other, feverishly kissing each other knowing that our time alone was limited.

The match soon burned out.

But we didn't stop as agreed.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	40. Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 040: New Beginnings

_Spring has always been a time where people come up with new resolutions or goals. I really wasn't the type of person that would set unrealistic goals. I kept resolutions simple, easy, and obtainable if I put some effort into it. This will mark the first year where my resolution will be questionable._

_This past year has nothing been a roller-coaster of emotions with my job, friends, and for once, my love life. I never thought I would be bothered by love in the past but times have changed I guess. Like spring, it is a time for new beginnings._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	41. Turmoil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Halfway there! 50 stories down, 50 more to go! To those who are wondering, this is a complete story with a linear timeline...but it's just been broken up and moved around so you'll have to read all 100 to fully understand the story that's happening. Happy reading!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 041: Hair Ties

"I can't find it!" I yelled from my room.

"Can't find what?" Karen called back from outside my door.

"Hair ties! I can't find a single one!"

"Just go out without one." Karen said as I opened the door. My long red hair was completely untie, allowing it to fall down to the middle of my back. Only rare occasions have I let people see me like this, and I knew what effect it had on people. Karen started at me, blinked, and looked away in a blush.

"I-I'm sorry Ann. But I'm going out with Rick-"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	42. Pumpkin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 042: Pet Names

"Ok, I'll see you later pumpkin." Rick said to Karen as he gave her a small peck on the lips before leaving the Inn. I made a visibly disgusted face at the both of them as Karen laughed at me.

"You're just jealous you and your man doesn't have pet names for each other."

"We don't need pet names to affirm our feelings for each other." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sorry hunny-bunbun, but I gotta work double for Duke I'll be coming home late." Cliff said as he kissed my cheek and went out the door.

Oh the shame.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	43. Annoying

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 043: Consolation

"Because I have feelings for you! That's why!" I heard Jack say to me as he continued to follow me up Mother Hill.

"You idiot! We had a great thing going! Why would you go ruin a thing like this?" I yelled at him.

"Things have changed!"

"Like hell they did! You say you love me, but it's only because you cannot have Elli anymore! I won be default. Do you know how that feels?" I yelled at him. This is why I didn't want to fall in love. I knew that this kind of thing would happen.

Love…how annoying.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	44. Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 044: Curse

"Ann….we've known each other since preschool, right?"

"Yep."

"Karen too. We've been together for a long time."

"Yep" I repeated. I knew where this was going. Karen already told me about Rick asking me for my blessing. Apparently this is a big deal for him…so I decided to have my fun.

"And Karen and I have been going out for-"

"Before I forget! Have you heard the latest curse? They say that if the mutual friend between a couple learns about an engagement from the guy, he's doomed to die in three days. So…what did you want to say?"

"N-nothing!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	45. Stuffed Animal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 045: Retrospect

"I want you to tell me again, slowly this time, on what she said to you." I said to Jack as he sat at the bar in the Inn.

"She said she liked anything flowery or girly or things that are laced. She also liked things that are homemade and stuffed animals." Jack said to me, taking a swig of his beer.

"And what did you do?"

"…gave her a stuffed animal."

"Specifically…?" I fished for information.

"….my overfed chicken." Jack said.

"I worry about you sometimes, Jack. Just sometimes. Other times I think it's funny to watch your life."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	46. Worms

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 046: Then and Now

"Mmm…this chocolate ice cream is really good." Rick said to use as we sat on our picnic blanket. Our parents gave use each a scope of chocolate ice cream before they went off to talk about grown up things.

"I put a special ingredient in your Rick to make it special." Karen said with a smirk.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Worms!" I blurted out, making Rick spit out the ice cream and started to cry.

_20 years later_

"Worms!" I said to with a smile as Rick spit out his spaghetti.

"That's not funny then and still not funny now!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	47. Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 047: TMI

"Oh come on Ann! We're all adults here! " Karen said, drinking with the other girls in town. "What's' your wildest fantasy?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!"

"Come on Ann! Don't be such a prude. Everyone as their wildest fantasy. Tell us!" I looked around my surroundings, making sure no one that wasn't supposed to hear was around.

"Giving…" I said, omitting the word, but bobbing my head up and down for them to get the picture. "…under these covered tables." I said to them. They all started at me as they slowly scoot themselves out from under the table.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	48. Name

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 048: Mystery

"Why do you think he never tells us his name?" I asked Karen as we watched the Doctor and Elli talk to each other.

"Well, it's not like we can't find out. I'm sure his license would say what his name is." Karen reasoned as I frowned.

"But I want to know now…come with me." I said as we approached the Doctor.

"Doctor? Excuse us, but what's your real name?" I asked with a smile.

"Doctor."

"Bull."

"Why won't you tell us?" Karen begged.

"If I told you…I would have to kill you…"

That was the end of that conversation.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	49. Harvest Sprites

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 049: Payment

"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" The harvest sprites marched.

"So let me get this straight, Jack."

"Ok." He said, standing next to me.

"You force these little guys to do the chores that you do that would constitutes yourself as a 'farmer' around here."

"Yup."

"Not only that, you play them in flour…an ingredient that, by itself, is useless. You keep giving them flour, thus increase their stockpile of useless items in their small hut."

"Your point?" Jack said as we continue to watch the harvest sprits work around his farm.

"…are they any good at cooking?"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	50. Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 050: Snow

_I am a summer girl. That's just who I am. With that said, there's something I like about snow during winter. Granted, snowstorms stuck and sitting in an Inn with no power or fire really blows, but when it's lightly snowing like it is now, I just can't help but wear all my winter gear and just stand outside, watching the snow gently fall to the ground. It's calm…peaceful…and it reminds me that that even though it is the polar opposite from the weather I enjoy, it doesn't mean that I can't stop and observe the beauty of another season._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	51. Animals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Hello all! Another 10 chapters on its way! Enjoy enjoy! For those who are waiting for the next chapter for The Will of the Goddess, that update will come on Sunday evening.

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 051: Affinity

"How are you today, Daisy? Oh, don't think I forgotten about you Lily! Oh! Don't bump into me like that Debra!

"Seems you have an affinity for animals." Jack said, learning against the fence post as I brushed whatever animals was within reach.

"I love animals. I don't know why…and I can't really explain it, but I feel like I have this special connection to them. Like my past self was a farmer herself or something." I said to Jack.

"Past life huh? Well, not to hate on my own occupation, but I hope my future reincarnations never become farmers."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	52. Mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 052: Decisions Decisions

"Top half woman, bottom half fish…OR reverse mermaid, bottom half woman, top half fish. Who do you choose?" I said as Jack and I sat on the docks as he held his fishing line and patiently watched his bobber.

"…depends. Is everything on the lower part of the fish all the same or are there subtle 'differences'?" Jack asked as I tapped my chin.

"Hmm…normal fish bottom. NO exceptions." I said to him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. It is what we did. This relationship would never go past 'close friends'.

"…I'll go with mermaid."

"You're sick."

"Reverse mermaid?"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	53. Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 053: Royalty

"And they lived happily ever after…" I softly said as my daughter was fast asleep on the couch of our Inn. I quietly got up and fetch a blanket for her "Goodnight princess."

"Thank you for coming over." My dad said to me from behind. "You know, if you keep on spoiling her like that, she'll end up rotten." He said with a smirk as I shook my head.

"Unlikely. I said as I felt my dad hug me close to him. "Besides, I learned from the best." I said, smiling at him. "Love you dad."

"Love you too, princess."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	54. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 054: Slumber

_Don't do it Ann. Just don't do it. You must endure this! I mean…it was you that got them together. You're the one that helped Gray find his 'sensitive' side and it was you that made Mary more outgoing. Heck, it was you that set up the dinner date. It's only natural that their relationship would progress, right? They are both happy now that they found each._

_Sigh._

_It's nice that I had a helping hand in getting them together but…_

…_I really wish that they would be quieter when they decide to…uh…'consummate' their relationship._

_I miss going to sleep._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	55. Town

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 055: Welcome to Mineral Town

"Why are we called Mineral Town anyways?" I asked Karen who was busy sipping her cosmopolitan. "I mean, our mine isn't that big, and it's not like we're exporting that stuff. Why Mineral Town?"

"Maybe it is because the mineral water in town." Karen said, putting her drink down.

"Nah…that can't be in. Maybe we should petition change the town name. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard." I said as Karen sat up in her seat.

"Oh! How about Turnip Town?"

"Vegetable Villa?"

"Liquiorland!"

"Goddess Grounds!"

"What are you two idiots doing?" Rick said as he stood behind us.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	56. Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 056: Bones

"I hate fish…" I muttered as I sat in the clinic examination table.

"But fish is good for you, Ann." Elli said as she finished my checkup.

"Yeah, but so much work has to be put into it just consuming it. Then when I go eat it, I pray to the Goddess that no ninja fish bones manage to find its way into my mouth." I said to her.

"Do be careful Ann. Afterall, a single fish bone can cut your esophagus." Elli said with a smile. I stared blankly.

_Yeah…fish is now definitely at the bottom of my list._

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	57. Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 057: Standoff

"Why Ann?"

"Because I'm sick of it, that's why." I said to Elli as we were alone in the clinic. We were both staring at each other, neither one of us wanting to break our eye contact. All this time we've been beating around the bush, just doing whatever we want and trying to avoid each other at all cost. But now our paths have reached the point where we both knew it would cross one day. No more games. No more playing dumb.

"I love him, Ann."

"I love him too."

"He loves me."

"…we will see about that."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	58. Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 058: Champagne

"_Please Ann? You know how it is between me and her and…you've been with me from the beginning. Just this one favor."_Jack's voice echoed through my head, a conversation we had thirty minutes ago. I was in the kitchen while Jack and Elli were in the main room, having a 'romantic' dinner. I held the gold ring in my fingers, the ring that I thought would go to me one day. I gently dropped the ring in the champagne before going outside.

"And now champagne!" I said with a smile, but inside it hurt so bad I wanted to scream.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	59. Mines

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 059: Job Scope

"I can't believe I'm in here with you Gray…" I muttered as I made sure my miner's hat was secured property and the light was still centered to where I was looking.

"You said that you wanted to help me." He snapped.

"I'm a bartender! I sympathize with people!" I snapped back as I lifted the pickax he gave me and slammed it on a rock.

"So you won't help me anymore?"

"I'll help you…only because I believe that Mary deserves someone to be by her side." I said, looking over at him. "You will be there, right?"

"…of course."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	60. Starry Night Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 060: Hope

I told him that I would be watching the stars here. I told him three times. I know he'll show up. I looked behind me, hoping that I would catch him approaching me, but instead I saw nothing but sand that made up the beach.

…then I heard footsteps...

He approached me as I smiled towards him, then back up at the stars. I kept on smiling as I felt his warm body press up against mine, arms engulfing me in his embrace. I was happy…

…at least that's what I had to show.

"I'm sorry Ann…Jack's with-"

"I know…"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	61. Ore

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Hello hello! Welcome back! 10 more chapters on this exciting EVO 2013 weekend! Have fun and hope to see you next Saturday!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 061: Honor

"I think you gave me black lung disease, Gray." I coughed walking home.

"There is no coal in that mine." He corrected me as he held the piece of ore in his hand.

"W-what is it? Looks like a dirty rock." Gray looked at me, disappointed.

"…it's diamond. How can a girl not know a diamond when she see it?"

"Bartender! Hello!" I yelled at him pointing at myself. "…making a ring for her, huh?"

"…don't tell her, ok?"

"Bartender's honor. I hear a lot of stuff on my job, but I'm obligated to keep my mouth shut. Trust me"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	62. Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 062: Backup Plan

"So that money that your dad gave you" Karen started as we sat on a bench. "That was to purchase ingredients, right?"

"Mhmm…"

"Then why did you use it to buy all these clothes?" Karen said, pointing at all the bags that were around my legs.

"I have materialistic needs too..."

"Ann…your dad is going to have a cow when he sees what you did with his money." Karen said.

"Don't worry. I have an ace up my sleeve."

_Minutes later…_

"Can I have some produce?" Elli asked Jack as I stood right behind her.

"Of course!" Jack said happily.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	63. Blue Feather

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Hello hello! Welcome back! 10 more chapters on this exciting EVO weekend! Have fun and hope to see you next Saturday!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 063: Predicament

"What a dumb tradition…blue feathers." Karen said, twirling a blue feather. "I mean, what's the point?"

"How should I know? Maybe it's the bride's 'something blue'." I guessed. She shrugged as the feather escaped her fingertips.

"Dang it." Karen said, dropping the feather.

"I got it."

"Karen, we gotta-" Rick's voice called as he entered the supermarket. We both froze as we saw Rick. Me, on one knee with a blue feather in my hand. Karen, who also attempted to reach the feather who looked like she was trying to grab my chest.

That day was never spoken of again.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	64. Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 064: Spice in Life

"You need some variety in you life girl." Karen said to me as I was getting dressed for the day.

"What do you mean?" I said as she walked over and opened my closet.

"What I mean is the hangers full of orange shirts and overall!" She said in an annoyed voice. "All you wear are overalls and orange shirts!"

"That's not true!" I said, grabbed a few orange shirts. "See? This one has a picture of the fish in the middle, a cat, a cow, a sun…"

"That doesn't count if the overall covers the front of the shirt…!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	65. Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 065: Within Reach

They say the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. What I saw in Cliff's eyes was what he deeply wanted. I saw us together, hands laced as we watched the sunset. I see him chasing our daughter around the square as I watched idly with Karen. I see him spoon-feeding me soup when I'm sick and me doing the same for him. I see us in bed, holding each other in our arms as we went to sleep. His soul was showing me his desires….

But I could only meet him halfway.

Unanswered questions still remain…

"…I'm sorry."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	66. Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 066: Flying

"If you had one superpower, what would it be?" I asked as we laid in the grass and looked at the sky.

"Infinite money." Karen said instantly.

"That's not a superpower."

"Ok miss 'destroy of dreams', what about you?"

"Me? ….flight." I said, watching the birds nearby.

"Flight?"

"Yeah. It would be cool to fly high into the sky and see everything below. Maybe even land somewhere and sing for those dishearten souls to make them feel better. Then fly off again, looking for more."

"Wow…so you want to be a bird huh?"

"More than just some bird!"

"Superman maybe?"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	67. Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 067: Nature's Will

"This ain't over!"

"Jack! It's too late. Nature has spoken. You aren't supposed to go out and see her today. No one is supposed to see anyone today." I said to visibly soaked Jack "Tornado, Jack! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Not yet!" Jack said, standing up. "I know the truth! She's the one! I'm sorry I must go Ann." He said as he headed towards the door.

"And what if she's not! What if she was taught that stupid tune?!"

And then I whistled…

…I whistle the song that motivated him to peruse Elli for all this time.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	68. Rare

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 068: Red Magic Flower

"Ok…that's pretty impressive." I said to Jack as we stood on his field, overlooking the field of nothing but blue flowers. In the middle was a single red flower. It look exactly the same as all the other blue ones but this one was just red.

"Took my entire field to grow that rare flower."

"Ok stud. So you sacrificed a whole week's worth of food to cover your field with flowers to show off one rare red flower. What happens now?"

"…nothing. I just wanted to show you that I did it."

"…I'm eating you first if we starve."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	69. Price

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 069: Bartering

"How much for the drink?" Karen asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Five dollars." I said to her.

"Oh come on! We're best friends, right?"

"Five." I said, showing her five fingers.

"Come on…are you still mad?"

"Five."

"So what if he saw you topless."

"Eight." I said, a bit annoyed.

"You should have seen how embarrassed he got. It was priceless. I can show you."

"…Four."

"It went something like this. 'Oh Goddess! My eyes!'" Karen yelled out loud as people looked over.

"Ten dollars!" I said yelled at her, now all ten fingers in the air.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	70. Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 070: The King

"As King…" Rick started as he looked at all of us around the table. "I demand number six to kiss number two!" Everyone looked at their chopstick and breathed a sigh of relief, except for two people.

"Eep!" Elli squeaked.

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled.

"Oooohhh." Everyone else said in unison.

"King's orders are absolute. You must kiss." Rick said as Elli looked at each other. Swallowing hard we both leaned in slowly, our eyes already closed knowing that if this continued, we would kiss.

I felt her breath on my face...

She could feel my breath on hers…

And then…

* * *

**It would seem I hit my 100 word limit this chapter. Oh well =P**

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	71. Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Welcome back! We're almost there you guys! Just two more weeks until the finale! Until then, here's ten more chapters!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 071: Memories

"Tell me about your mom, Ann." Jack said as we both swung our feet at the edge of the pier.

"From what I was told…she was an outgoing girl. She's full of smiles and always talking to whomever she can. She always looked at the positive things in life, and never the negative. Sometime when I was one or two, she caught ill. I don't remember much, but dad told me she took care of me despite her illness. She was a happy-go-lucky mom that took life as it came. I hope that one day I would be like her…."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	72. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 072: Downfall

There's a moment before every train wreck, car crash, or disaster where you and the people involve go into a state of slow motion. Second become as long as minutes. Minutes become hours. And that moment soon because something embedded in your mind. It's a moment that will haunt you forever.

I just lied to Jack.

I told him I taught Elli his childhood tune.

I actually learned it from her.

And now she's point at me, while looking at Jack, and saying really slowly…

'But I taught her that tune.'

At that moment, I officially lost Jack to Elli.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	73. Amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 073: Two Peas in a Pod

"Whomever decided to combine gram crackers, chocolate, and toasted marshmallows is amazing." I moaned as I took a big bite out of my s'more. It was summer and we were all outside at night in front of the bon fire. With our sticks in hand, we all skwet our marshmallows and slowly cooked them over the open fire.

"Peanut butter and jelly. Also an amazing combo." Kai said to use as well all start to say awesome combinations that worked.

"Cake an ice cream."

"spaghetti and meatballs!"

"Pizza and anchovies!"

"Ew!"

"Gross!"

"What the hell Jack?"

"…you don't like it?"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	74. Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 074: In Sync

"Mary! I love your costume!" I said to her as she came to the Inn's fall costume party wearing a sparkly blue gown.

"Thanks Ann. I like your Irish barmaid costume." She said in kind. I scratched my head.

"Actually…Dad made me wear this." I laughed nervously. "So where's Gray? When I heard about your couple costume I couldn't help but get excited.

"Me too. He should be here-"

"I'm here." We heard Gray's voice. Staring at the doorway was Gary, in full iron armor.

"Prince charming not knight in shining armor!" Mary yelled at him.

Oh this couple…

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	75. Music

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 075: Jukebox

"Whatever happen to the jukebox that was here, Ann?" Karen asked as I was closing up for the night. I thought back a bit…

_Back then_

"This jukebox was an amazing idea! I just wanna start dancing!" Karen said as I watched my friend start swaying to the music. I laughed as her public dancing but then soon, she started dancing on tables.

"Ann, get her down." Dad said.

"I'm queen of the world! Oohh-!" Karen yelled as we saw her stagger right off the table and into the jukebox itself.

* * *

""Because you broke it…yesterday."

"Man that was a good night…"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	76. Finished

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 076: Scrapbook

It's done…it's finished. All my years in scouring all of the pictures I own, I finally did it. There were a few cuts here and there…there even some tearful memories that resurfaced because of this exercise, but now that I look at it, this was an amazing adventure. To be able to look at all these pictures, recall the story for each one of them, and see how far I have come along since then…it was truly a journey of self-reflection and realization of accomplishment.

A scrapbook with one hundred themes all centered on my life…

…in no particular order.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	77. Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 077: Pursuit of Happiness

"Then go with him! You like him, he likes you, just go be together already. Good Goddess, love shouldn't be that difficult! So what if your parent's don't agree? So what if people think badly of you? Are you really going to let the opinions of people who do not know or understand get the better of you?" I said to Popuri, luggage by her said. "Kai s waiting for you. If you leave, we will all miss you, but we will understand as well. You have to make a decision…before he leaves the island and is gone for good."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	78. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 078: Bets

"Oh…the idiot trio decided to use longer skis." I said as I brought over soft drinks to Karen and Elli as we sat under a beach umbrella. We were watching Jack, Cliff and Kai try to improvise waterskiing with the boat and planks of wood. They have been unsuccessful in achieving 5 seconds worth of skiing.

"Five says Cliff hits the pier."

"Five says he doesn't leave the beach."

"We shouldn't bet on the faith of our friends….but five says he hits the boat."

"….OH!" We all reacted.

"Catapulted into the air and into the water. No winners!" Karen laughed.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	79. Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 079: Subtle Hostility

"I don't get what's so exciting about these dog races…" Popuri said.

"You obviously aren't away of your surroundings, Popuri." I said as the gun fire indicated the start of the first race.

"Go you dumb dog! If you lose this, I'll cook you for dinner!"

"Don't you dare lose to that dog, number five! Daddy needs a new pair of shoes!"

"Let's go Jack's dog! I placed everything, EVERYTHING on you! I'm not losing the opportunity on a 1 to 45 odds!"

"I just hope Jack gets his dog back in one piece…" I said, sipped my green tea.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	80. Glasses

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 080: Bad Timing

"I think you'll look cute with glasses, Ann." Karen said as Mary, Karen, and I were walking.

"I told you that I'm not trying to be cute." I said as Karen swiftly took Mary's glasses from her face.

"Karen! I can't see without-"

"I…can't see." I complained.

"Me neither…" Mary chimed in.

"Check it out Gary! Jack! Don't those two look cute?" Karen said as I heard someone approach. I lowering the glasses to see Gray with a bloody nose.

"D-don't take it the wrong way! I accidentally hit his nose! He's heading to the clinic I swear!" Jack pleaded.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	81. Wealth

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: 10 more chapters! After this, then we're one more week away from completing the challenge and complete this mixed up, broken story. Can't wait until next Saturday!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 081: Face Value

I never understood why wealth was such a desirable thing for people. Then again we are a small town who supports itself with locally produced goods. Dad always uses the money he makes to improve things around the Inn and hold yearly and no-so-yearly events at the Inn. The money always goes back to the people one way or another. He tells me that wealth isn't a numerical value, but measured in the strength of the bonds that are created between you and your friends. Friendship and companion is the ultimate wealth that will last for all time, interest free.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	82. Cooking Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 082: Sugar and Spice

"Do you think this will work?" Karen asked as she held a present in her hands. She was giving Rick chocolates that was left over from her entry in the cooking festival. Sure, she can burn water, but I was guiding her the entire time.

"Just give it to him before the judging starts and when your masterpiece gets judge, tell him that you save him some. He will be delighted." I said as she nodded.

"R-Right!"

* * *

"Oh Goddess who mixed up sugar with salt!" The gourmet chief said as I looked over at Rick, face first in the trash.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	83. Nevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 083: Growing Up

There comes a point, in everyone's life, where they will come to realize that they are not invincible as they think they are….that some decisions, while it took you split seconds to make, will suddenly take you little bit longer to judge. You will think of the pros, the cons, the consequences, and long term results. You start thinking with the mind set of, 'how will this hurt me later?' This is the part of my life where I reached that point.

"I am never drinking that much again…" I bellowed out, pulling myself from the ground of the Inn.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	84. Delicious

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 084: Split Decision

Everyone hates this decision. When the pros and cons on both sides of a decision equal themselves out to a point where flipping a coin is the only way to resolve the issue at hand, it leaves a sour taste in your mouth. Was it the right choice? Was it the outcome you really wanted? There's a moment in every coin flip decision when that coin is in the air, you suddenly know what result you want to see.

"Best four out of seven!" I yelled as Karen groaned loudly.

"For Goddess sake! Chocolate or vanilla!"

"They're both delicious though!"

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	85. Notebook

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 085: Secrets

"You have a diary?" Karen said as she spotted my notebook that was sitting on my nightstand. I slowly back up and picked up the notebook, hiding it behind my back nonchalantly.

"…no?" I said but I was soon wrestled in my own bed.

"Give it to me!"

"Karen! Easy with those hands! Eek! Those aren't for grabbing!"

_Ten minutes later_

"Finally! Mine! All mine!" Karen said as I laid face first in my bed, exhausted.

"Please don't judge me!" I begged as Karen started to read.

"…this has nothing but food dreams!"

"I dream of food! There's nothing wrong with me!" I cried.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	86. Eternity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 086: Time Goes By

"How long does 'eternity' last?"

"I don't know…"

"Just…give me your best guess." I begged. Karen scratched her head as the doors to the church swung open. Coming down the stairs, with confetti and rice being thrown over them, was Jack and Elli. They were happy. They were in love. They were married. Karen and I watched as they spun around and planted one solid kiss in front of the church as people cheered. "…I say about one month."

"I give them two eternities… " I said, stifling tears.

"…I'll give them half an eternity." Karen said, hugging me close.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	87. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 087: Rituals

"My wife used to burn incense every day at three in the afternoon. I would tell her, 'please, can you stop with the incense' and she would tell me 'no, my mother did it and I shall do it too.' Now…I can't seem to function without getting a whiff of that awful smell and I found myself doing it just like she did when she was alive." Barley said to me. "What I'm trying to say my dear is that you shouldn't look at those annoying things he does. Because it'll be the first thing you'll notice once he's gone."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	88. Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 088: Ninjas

"Going to my dad's masquerade event, Mary?" I asked as I ran across Mary while heading to the supermarket.

"Oh, no. I can't. I'm busy at the-"

"Yeah right! That library gets one visitor a day, tops!" I said, but then then realizing how mean that was. "S-sorry. But you should come! Hang out! We never get to hang out as much anymore."

"B-But I can't wear mask. My glasses..." Mary pointed out. I tapped my chin, thinking.

"I got it!"

_Later that night_

"Tada! I present to you, ninja Mary!" I said, finishing her mask.

"…I can't breathe."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	89. Erase

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 089: Speck

"Out damn spot."

"You murder someone, Ann?"

"No…it's just this dang speck that will not come out no matter how hard I scrub."

"Move woman. Let a man handle this." Karen said as she picked up the dish and start to scrub. I cross my arms as I watched her struggle.

"What is going on in here?" Dad called as he walked over to the dishes. Karen showed him the plate and he start to scratch at it. After a minute he took the plat and smashed it on the ground.

"Fixed. Clean this up and get back to work."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	90. School

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 090: High School

"Remember high school?" Karen said to me as I thought back about it. I didn't remember much of the schooling. The only thing that was sticking to my mind was our tacky uniforms, the awful lunches, and the ferry that took us home. Every day, the ferry would take us from the island to the mainland and back. And every trip and voyage it did, one feeling overcame my body that I knew I would experience over and over in nostalgic way.

"You got really seasick, Ann." Karen said with a smirk.

"Just mention it makes me woozy…" I said.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	91. In-Laws

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, this is the end. The last ten chapters of the challenge. If you've been reading up until now, I want to thank you for your diligence and for now running out after chapter 1. I appreciate it. As for the future, I just plan to keep updating Will of the Goddess until it's finished. So thank you again and I hope that you enjoy the last ten chapters!

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 091: Acceptance

"Hi dad!" I said happily as Dad let me and my daughter inside the Inn.

"Ann! I missed you so much. And baby Lily! How's my favorite granddaughter?" Dad said, picking up his granddaughter. He leaned in and kissed my forehead as well as I hugged him. "Come in! Come in! The food is cooked so we can start eating!"

"Good to see you again sir, I-"

SLAM

"D-Dad!"

"Shame your husband couldn't be here today."

"you know, sooner or later you'll have to accept him."

"True but not now."

"Heh…ok." I said as we picked up plates.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	92. Father

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 092: Stepping Up

"Thanks for coming Karen…"

"Anytime Ann. So why are you sick? You pregnant or something?" Karen joked as I sighed trying to make light of a horrible situation.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and your baby are financially secure." Karen said, in a serious tone. "I will give you everything your baby needs, even if I had to steal it from your own family. Ann…" Karen continue, clasping my hands. "…you're not in this alone."

"No, Goddess, stop it! I'm not pregnant. It was a joke!"

"…oh." Karen said, a bit disappointed.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	93. Tall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 093: Preference

"Tall person or a short person?" Cliff ask Mary who was next in the circle around the bonfire on the beach.

"I would say…someone taller."

"Jack!" Karen said, with a mischievous grin. "Red or Brown?" She said bluntly in her drunken stupor. Anyone who was in the loop sputtered a bit, realizing what she meant.

"More wine coolers!" A drunk Popuri blurted out. I quickly stood up, raising my hand.

"Yes! I'll go get them…" I volunteered. I hated making the runs back to the supermarket…but I just couldn't stand to hear thee answer…no matter how obvious his answer is.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	94. Jerk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 094: Changes

"Will you just go give him an answer Karen!?" I yelled as I followed Karen around town.

"Leave me alone Ann! This doesn't involve you!" He hissed as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Doesn't involve me? I'm your best friend Karen! And Rick is my best friend too.

"It's all going to change. If I do this…if I say yes…everything will change…" Karen said, tears in her eyes. I felt like crying too. I knew it as well. If she said yes to him…then our once happy, childhood group, will break apart. I hugged Karen close as she started to cry.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	95. Listless

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 095: Errands

"Get some milk, deliver the mail, pick up dad's medicine. Get some milk, deliver the mail, pick up dad's medicine." I repeated to myself as I left the Inn to go do exactly what I was chanting.

"Hi Ann." Mary walked past me, drinking apple juice.

"Oh, that looks good. Add that to the list. Get some milk, deliver the mail, pick up dad's medicine. Get apple juice…"

_And so…_

"Did you get my medicine Ann?"

"…dammit I knew I forgot something." I said, sipping my apple juice while holding a bottle of ginger ale and wearing Harris's police hat.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	96. Random

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 096: Potato

"What's this thing?" Popuri asked as I was on Jack's farm. In her hand was a potato that I assume she just pulled from the ground.

"That's a potato Popuri." I stated the obvious to her. "If you give it to Jack, he can tell you more." I said as she looked over. At that very insistent, she cocked the potato back and gave it a good throw straight towards Jack.

"What's that, Jack?!" Popuri yelled as he turned around and nailed him in the chest, potato bits flying everywhere.

"Time to leave!" I yelled as we both ran off.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	97. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 097: Closure

"Just tell me why, Jack." I said to him as we sat on the pier again, our feet kicking back and forth. "Why her? Is it because she's the childhood girl you remember? "

"It's not about that anymore." He said.

"But it was, wasn't it? Girl of your dreams. Can't remember her face, her name, and a silly tune you sang."

"I love her. Even if she wasn't the girl…I love her now." He said to me. I sighed as I nodded my head. It was tough to listen to, but somehow, I needed this closure.

We both did.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	98. Church

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 098: The Day Before...

The church was all decorated, ready to go for the celebration that was happening tomorrow. I couldn't sleep. I don't think anyone in my position could. In less than twenty-four hours, my entire life will change. Was I ready for this? Is this really happening? Did I find true love or did I just settle?

"I thought I would found you here." I heard Jack said as I turned to see him. "Nervous?"

"A little." I said as I saw him place a hand on my shoulder, catching a glimpse of his own wedding band.

"Don't worry. So was I."

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	99. Doorway

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 099: ...The Day Of...

As Cliff and I ran out of the church doorway, I felt myself feel liberated. The past worries I had, the jealously I felt, the wrongs I've done, and sins I have committed…they felt like they were stripped away from me as I ran hand in hand with my husband. I looked backwards at the people cheering for us. Karen and Rick. Popuri and Kai, even Gary and Mary were there. I looked at Jack and Elli, who were both smiling as they held each other close.

And for the first time ever…

…I was happy to see them together.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this theme, please put a review in the specific chapter. Until then, read on!


	100. End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Natsume Games and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

Harvest 100: ...And The Days After

"And that, Lily, is the story of how I met your father." I said to the young teenager. She was awestruck but at the same time, still composed. I felt Cliff's hand as it squeezed my shoulder. I kept the photo album I created open on my lap which held pictures of me and my friends and the various memories we made.

"…is that why grandpa doesn't like you, dad?" She asked Dad.

"…I can't believe he STILL doesn't like me."

I closed the photo album and in the front of the album, written in blue ink

_Overalls and Cocktails_

* * *

The End


End file.
